You
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: Two characters added. Keiko Minami wrote a poem and gave it to Kai Takashi.. Why? you might ask...look inside read and find out...


**You**

Hey, I sorta got this idea when I was searching for a poem to write about and I found a poem called romanticism; a love poem about your personal life. The poem is the same as my life that has happened since March till now.

_Italics-Poem_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Keiko Minami and Kai Takashi.

Everyone is 16-17 in this story

* * *

Mikan and Natsume are now a couple and they noticed that Kai loves Keiko, but she hasn't noticed it. Keiko likes someone, but it wasn't Kai, so that made Kai very sad. Keiko likes Akito Utada. Kai wants Keiko to be happy, so he tries to convince Akito to like Keiko back. Keiko was happy that Kai was helping her and Akito to get together.

One day, Keiko wondered why Kai was helping her and Akito. She couldn't find the answer to that question. The next day, she finally realized that she was in love with Kai. She didn't know what made her notice that just now, but she knows that she's been thinking about Kai too much. She sealed her feelings for Kai in her heart and promised to never unseal it, and pretended to like Akito for the time being.

Two months later, Keiko decided to write a poem about her sealed feelings for Kai. The day after Keiko started the poem, Kai wanted to talk with her alone. They both went into the Northern Woods, with Mikan and Natsume following them. They stopped when they reached to the lake in the Northern Woods. Kai turned around and he was blushing. Keiko was wondering why Kai was blushing. "I-I love you!!" yelled Kai. Keiko was surprised that Kai confessed to her. After 5 minutes, Keiko answered back to Kai. "I-I'm sorry, but I can't answer you right now. Can you give me some time to think about it?" asked Keiko. Kai's aura became depressed. "Sure. Take your time." said Kai.

Keiko smiled and said "Thanks, Kai." and walked to her room. Keiko took out her poem and started writing down more things. The next day, Keiko went to school, but she wasn't paying attention in class. It seems that she is, but if you know her really well, like her childhood friend, Emily Sakurano, you know that she really isn't listening to the teacher.

Later that night, Keiko knocked on Kai's door and asked if she could come in. Kai allowed her to come into his room. Keiko sat on his bed and took a deep breath. "Kai. I've been doing some thinking." said Keiko. "Y-You have?!" asked Kai. "Yea. Well, I love you too." said Keiko. "Really?!" yelled Kai. "Yea." said Keiko. Kai gave her a hug, and she was startled for a while, but she got over it and hugged Kai back. Keiko left the room and went into her room. She wrote more parts on her poem. She went to sleep that night and had a dream.

It was of her and Kai walking to class holding hands to class, but before that Kai kissed her cheek. Some of their classmates didn't believe that Keiko and Kai were going out and they wanted proof. Their proof was a kiss. Kai leaned towards Keiko face and said her name. "Keiko." said Kai. Keiko turned around only to see that Kai was kissing her lips. Keiko blushed really hard.

And that was when her dream ended and she woke up. It was 7 in the morning. She got off her bed and did her morning routine. She took out her poem and finished it off with the ending from her dream. Kai came to her room and Keiko wondered if the dream was telling her about her future. Keiko's thoughts were interrupted when Kai kissed her cheek. Keiko blushed, but not as much as she did with the kiss in the dream. They went to class holding hands, and just like in the dream their classmates wanted proof and guess what? Their proof was a kiss.

Kai leaned in towards Keiko's face and said her name. "Keiko." said Kai. Keiko turned around forgetting that the same thing was going to happen to her like in the dream. Kai kissed her lips and the chanting stopped. Keiko blushed really hard, maybe harder than in the dream. Kai pulled back and smiled at Keiko's reaction. Keiko was still shocked. She touched her lips and thought 'That was my first kiss' She turned to Kai and saw that he was smirking.

"You like that kiss, don't you?" asked Kai. "N-no I don't." said Keiko looking the other way. "Yes you did." said Kai. "Fine. Maybe I did." said Keiko. "Yes." said Kai. The rest of the day was like any normal day except Keiko kept noticing that Kai would stare a her from time to time. Keiko told Kai to meet her at the lake in 30 minutes. Keiko took the poem and put it into an envelope. She took the poem and walked to the lake.

Keiko saw Kai at the lake. She yelled out to Kai. "Kai!!" yelled Keiko. Kai turned around and waved to her. Keiko gave the poem to Kai and told him to read it later. Keiko ran away and Kai went into his room and read the poem.

_Dear Kai, _

_You've always helped me  
Although I never realized this until now  
But the person I love right now  
Isn't who I really love  
I know that YOU'RE the one.__That were sealed up in my heart  
Came back out._

The one who's helped me  
The one who's there for me  
The one who cares about me.  
Now I know who it is that I truly love,  
It's you that I love.

How stupid must I be  
Not to notice that I've been in love with you.  
What made me notice just now?  
I won't tell anybody about my love for you  
So for now I'm keeping it sealed up in my heart.

Two months from now you confessed to me.  
I was startled that when you told me  
I think my feelings for you

_Wanting me to say "I love you too"  
To return your feelings  
But it never came.  
Both my feelings, my heart, and my mind  
Are fighting each other now.__So many feelings within me right now.__true love wasn't him  
But it was you  
YOU  
Who was beside me the whole time._

Which one should I listen to?  
My feelings is telling me to say "I love you too"  
And my mind is telling me to say  
"Give me some time to think."  
I don't know why but I chose to follow my mind.

And after that, my feelings were sealed up  
Again by my mind,  
Happy that it beat my feelings again.  
The next day, during class, I was actually thinking  
It may seems like I was listening but I wasn't.

I guess my feelings really want me to love him  
But why doesn't my mind want me with him?  
But it's my mind that was thinking and not me.  
Strange, right after school,  
My mind decided to side with my feelings.

My feelings were happy to be unsealed  
That it told me to tell to you,  
Told me to hurry and say "I love you too"  
Before it's too late and someone else takes you  
But you wouldn't let them, would you?

I told to you  
Told you that I've been thinking  
In class even though it doesn't look like it  
Told you that "I love you too"  
Told you that my feelings were sealed up.

But your reaction wasn't what I had expected  
It wasn't sad, or mad.  
You were happy that I said "I love you too"  
I knew exactly what you were going to do next.  
And that's exactly what you did.

Right after confessing to me  
You asked me out.  
I was so surprised that I guessed right  
And I was happy that you had asked me out.

Now I know  
That my

Will you always stay?  
Stay by my side forever and ever?  
And to never leave my side?  
Forever and ever?  
You promise?

When we first held each other's hand  
I felt really nervous  
That maybe my heart  
Was about to burst out of my chest  
I still remember the moment.

Next when you first kissed my cheek  
I felt my cheek tingling  
And I realized  
That I became even more in love with you.  
I smiled to the thought of that.

You kissed my lips  
I touched them with my fingers.  
I smiled softly careful not to let anyone see.  
I still smiled even after 5 days  
I must be really in love with you.

Dedicated to my one and only...Kai Takashi.

Kai finished reading the poem and wrote a poem to reply back to Keiko's poem.

* * *

I'm really sorry that there is barely any Mikan and Natsume in this story and that none of the people are in this story. I'm really sorry. This poem really did happen to me. Anyways, this story is dedicated to my boyfriend.

The reply is up to my boyfriend. I want to see what his reply is and the sequel will be his reply. Sorry, and please review, flame, whatever you want to do. I know this poem might suck. It only took me an hour to think of this poem.


End file.
